Miraculous Quirks
by lunetheart
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a normal boy with a normal life, but all of that came crashing down in 9th grade with the appearance of the handsome Shoto Todoroki, as well as the Ladybug Earrings-not to mention his partner in crime-fighting. Will they be able to stop Hawkmoth? Tododeku, UrarakaxIida, Kiribaku, and more. PLEASE READ! Rated T because Bakugou swears-and others might later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm Lunetheart, and welcome to Miraculous Quirks.**

**Honestly, this is more My Hero Academia than Miraculous Ladybug, and some things are going to be a little weird, but still.**

**So, here's the question-if you've seen both, ever notice that Deku is kinda similar to Marinette? They're both a little clumsy, both really kind to everyone, don't take shoot from Chloe/Bakugou, and would totally be chosen by Master Fu...or whoever is going to be Master Fu in this story (take a wild guess). But at the same time...aren't Chloe and Bakugou a little similar? I can imagine that Alya and Uraraka would be similar. I'm not completely sure that Iida and Nino would be that similar, but I think that it would be funnier to have Iida take the front seat and be friends with Adrien...but who would be Adrien? Any guesses? Well, I think that it would be Todoroki. Jerk of a dad, poster child, and all that. But things WOULD be different, of course.**

**I should probably get to the story-the first chapter is going to be moreover an introduction as to everything-an explanation of the world, basically.**

**So, onto it!**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Miraculous Ladybug.**

**Enjoy!**

"In the world that we live in, people are not born equal."

This phrase had been repeated over and over throughout Izuku Midoriya's life-or, as people called him, Deku-not that he minded much anymore, that was. Some of his friends in class said that it suited how clumsy he could be, but when he was annoyed by it, they just called him Midoriya-but that didn't usually happen anymore.

For the most part, Deku hung out with his friend Iida, who was usually the class rep-and he was usually a little overbearing with making sure everyone followed the rules-and that meant no quirks.

Oh, was that not mentioned? Most people had some kind of strange ability called a quirk, but the law didn't allow people to use them, so nobody really did. Some places had super heroes to stop people that used their quirks, but in Paris, France, the police were just able to take care of it, no other trouble necessary.

Deku knew the quirks of most of his classmates, though, despite this rule-some because they always were using them. Like Tooru, who was always invisible, and Shoji, who had multiple arms. There was also Mineta-most of the class didn't like him because he was a perv, but his quirk was with the purple balls instead of hair. Also, some had accidentally activated them in class at one point-like Kirishima when someone had accidentally thrown a fork towards him in a cafeteria food fight. Iida had started running once because he had slept in-although he refused to let anyone even bring it up. And then there were people like Bakugou, who just used his quirk and didn't care.

Meanwhile, Deku's quirk was...nonexistent-not that anyone actually knew that, since he never brought it up, and Iida didn't ask, assuming that he just wanted to keep quiet about it like most people.

Anyway. Deku and his classmates attended UA high school, and they would be going into ninth grade that year-and it was almost time to go back to school, not that it mattered that much, anyway. Deku and his mom lived in her bakery just across the street from the school-his dad worked in America, and they rarely heard from him, but it was alright as long as there were the two of them.

**Meanwhile…**

Shoto Todoroki sat in his room, bored as he looked at the map of Paris in front of him. School-well, ninth grade for him-would start in three days-hopefully. If he could manage to slip out of the house for long enough-maybe Fuyumi would be able to help him.

Shoto, Fuyumi, and Natsuo-plus their missing brother Toya-were the children of Enji and Rei Todoroki-well, their mother had...she was just...gone. Enough on that topic. Enji Todoroki ran the Endeavor Brand-yep, he was a fashion designer, and Shoto was a model-although he _really_ didn't want to be. After all, Natsuo was going to college for soccer, Fuyumi was a preschool teacher, and Toya...in all honesty, nobody knew where Toya had run off to. But still. Shoto was the only one that had to deal with modelling, which really sucked. He didn't know what he wanted to be when he no longer had to listen to his father, but it _definitely_ wasn't modelling, _that's_ for sure.

Anyway, Shoto studied the map, then smiled slightly to himself. He was ready to run all the way to the place he needed to go. He carefully folded up the map, tucked it away, then turned on his t.v. and started to play video games.

**Meanwhile…**

"So, what you're saying is that if I get these...Ladybug earrings and Chat Noir ring, I could be granted a wish?"

"Yes, but it comes with-"

"Oh, I don't care what it comes with-a wish is a wish. Nooroo, Dark Wings, Rise!"

There was a bright flash of light, and a window opened, revealing a man surrounded by plain red, fire-like butterflies. The man smiled.

"From now on, I will be known as...Hawkmoth," the man said. "And I _will_ get back what was taken from me."

**And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

**Sorry if it's a little short right now-after all, can't have EVERYTHING in the first chapter, right? **

**I'll update every so often, although if you've read any of my other fanfiction, then you might realize that I'm bad at keeping my promises about updates. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, until next time!**

**Lunetheart out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Miraculous Quirks.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Miraculous Ladybug.**

**Enjoy!**

Nana was resting in a small box when she suddenly felt something strange. She sat up, then floated up, looking around. _Wait a second...this feeling...it's got to be-?!_

She flew out of the cupboard and over to Toshinori, who was helping a man out.

"Toshi, Toshi, I have troubling news!" Nana said.

"Huh?" the man said, looking up. Nana quickly dove behind something nearby.

"Toshi, Toshi-chanting or somethin'," Toshinori said, then shooed the man out. "Well, sorry, that's all the time I've got for today, I'm afraid-come back next week."

"But-" the man started, then the door was shut in his face, and Toshinori turned to Nana, who came out of hiding.

"What was that about?" Toshinori asked, glaring at Nana.

"I'm sensing something that I haven't in a long time-the moth miraculous has been activated," Nana said urgently.

Toshinori paused. "Are you sure?"

Nana nodded sadly.

"Well, that's no good," Toshinori said, then smiled. "I guess this calls for...All Might!" He transformed into his muscle form for a few seconds, then had to go back, and he coughed up blood.

"Toshi, I know that you'd like to fight, but you can't with that injury," Nana said sadly.

Toshinori sighed. "You're right, even if I don't want to admit it." He wiped away the blood, then walked over to his music box. He pressed a few buttons, and it flipped up, revealing a fancy-looking box. He opened it, revealing the miraculouses-there were three open spots for the moth miraculous, the peacock miraculous, and the turtle miraculous, which he was wearing on his wrist. He looked at the remaining visible ones, then selected the Ladybug Earrings and Cat Ring.

"Are you certain about those two?" Nana asked.

"I can't transform into my muscle form anymore, let alone use my miraculous," Toshinori said. "Besides, we need to recover the moth miraculous-and hopefully the peacock while we're at it. Ladybug and Chat Noir might just be our best chance-or whatever the two of them decide to call themselves. I'm not taking any risks." He placed the earrings and ring into their own small boxes, then put them in a small bag. "I just hope that I'll be right." With that, he left.

**Meanwhile...**

Deku woke up with a yawn. After a few seconds, he realized that his phone was going off. Still half asleep, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Midoriya, where are you?!" Iida asked. "It's the first day of school, remember?!"

Deku thought for a few seconds, then yelped, jumping and nearly falling off his loft-bed. "Did I oversleep again or something?!" He slid down his ladder, rushing over to his closet. He quickly pulled out a plain t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "What time is it!?"

"It's 7:30," Iida said.

Dekua paused for a few seconds, then groaned. "Seriously, Iida? School doesn't start until 8:30, you know."

"That is no excuse to show up after 8," Iida said.

"Let me guess, you've been there for over an hour already, haven't you?" Deku sighed. "Look, I guess that I'll get over there, but at the same time, can you _please_ chill? We're in ninth grade now-and we _don't_ need to be at school so early. Did you even eat breakfast?"

"Of course I ate breakfast-and I'm making sure you have time as well!" Iida said.

"Not everyone eats as early as you, you know," Deku said. "I usually just have a croissant or something like that-let me guess, you want me to bring treats or something, don't you?"

"While your mother is an amazing cook-one of the best in Paris-I am merely making sure you are actually taking good enough care of yourself," Iida said.

Deku laughed. "Whatever. I'll see if there's some extra macaroons or something after I eat breakfast, then I'll be over there. Alright?"

"See you soon, Midoriya!" Iida said, then hung up.

Deku waited a few seconds, then sighed, setting his phone down. _Seriously, this is starting to get a little annoying. I mean, he's my best friend and all, but just because his older brother is famous and he's really smart himself doesn't mean that everyone should be to school as soon as he wants._ Iida's brother was a racer codenamed Ingenium, and their entire family was pretty loaded-although Iida never made fun of people for not having as much money-no one else in their class did.

Deku shook away his thoughts, then quickly changed out of his pajamas, then walked downstairs, where his mom was making pancakes. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Oh, I was just about to wake you up!" his mom, Inko, said, then handed him a plate with two pancakes on it. "Hungry?"

"Thanks," Deku said with a smile, sitting down at their counter space. "Oh, by the way, I was wondering-do you know if we have extra macaroons?"

Inko smiled, then giggled a little. "For your classmates, I'm guessing?"

Deku nodded sheepishly. "It's alright if there isn't."

"Oh, don't worry-I thought ahead," Inko said, then took out a box and placed it on the counter near him. "I know that you'd ask eventually-even if just because Iida loves my cooking-so I made some extras when I made a batch this morning. Share with your classmates if you'd like-and tell Iida I say hi."

"I will," Deku said, pouring some syrup on his pancakes, then he began to eat.

**Not too long later…**

Deku walked out of his mom's bakery, his backpack on his back and the box of macaroons in his hands. It was 8:00, but Iida had blown his phone up with texts, wondering where he was, so it was probably best for him to get there fast.

He walked to the street that he had to cross to get to the school. He waited for the light to turn…

...then noticed a tall but really slow man crossing the street. And a car was coming.

"Ah!" Deku said, then scurried over to the man, pulling him over to that side of the street, just narrowly missing the car. Deku tripped and almost dropped the box, but caught it just in time. He let out a sigh of relief-couldn't drop the macarons _just_ after leaving the bakery-then turned to the man-there was nobody else around because of how early it was. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you, young man," the man said, then pointed to the box. "What are those?"

"Oh, macaroons," Deku said, opening the box. He handed one to the man. "Want one?"

"Thank you," the man said, eating it as Deku closed the box.

"Why were you crossing the street when a car was coming?" Deku asked.

The man chuckled nervously. "Well, you see, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going-that could've ended really badly, so thanks."

"Just pay a little more attention next time, please," Deku said.

"I will make sure to do that," the man said, then gave him a strange look. "Are...you wearing earrings?"

Deku sighed, reaching up to touch his ears-and his green earrings. "Yeah-one of my cousins once sent me a pair of earrings as a Christmas present, and I thought they looked really cool, so I got my ears pierced so I could wear them." Just as he finished the last word, his phone started ringing. He sighed, then looked at it. "Seriously, why does he insist that I have to be at school so early? Seriously, I live across the street from the school-I don't need to leave right now!" He put his phone back in his pocket. "Well, have a good day, sir!" With that, he looked both ways down the street, then quickly crossed, running towards the school.

Toshinori smiled. "What a nice young man." He took out one of the boxes, then looked up at the bakery he was standing in front of. A small smile played at his lips. "I guess that we just found one of the two, just like that." With that, he walked away, already coming up with how he was going to sneak the box into Deku's room.

**With Deku…**

Deku walked into the school courtyard, and he almost instantly spotted Iida, who was talking to a girl with brown hair.

Deku began to walk over, and after a few seconds, Iida noticed and waved at him. The girl looked over as Deku scurried over to them.

"Um, hello," Deku said, then gave the girl a confused look. "Um...I don't think that I've seen you before?"

"This is my first day-nice to meet you, I'm Ochako Uraraka," the girl said. "And you are?"

"This is Izuku Midoriya-he's in the same class as us," Iida said. "Midoriya, Uraraka here is in the same class as us, so I volunteered to show her around."

"That had better not be the reason you wanted me here so early," Deku muttered, then reached out and shook Uraraka's hand. "Nice to meet you, Uraraka. As Iida said, I'm Izuku Midoriya, but most people call me Deku."

Uraraka made a face. "Um...doesn't that mean useless, though?"

"It's a long story-want some macarons?" Deku asked, opening the box.

"Ooh, you sure?" Uraraka asked, taking one and eating it quickly.

"Thank you, Midoriya," Iida said, taking one as well.

"So, you go by Deku, but he still calls you Midoriya?" Uraraka asked.

"I believe that it's rather rude to call him that, but most of our classmates do," Iida said.

"Huh," Uraraka said.

"You can decide throughout the day what you want to call me," Deku said.

"Alright!" Uraraka said happily.

**Meanwhile…**

Todoroki smiled to himself as he walked through the park near the school. So far, so good. He was almost to his goal-in fact, he could _see_ it. All he had to do was walk inside, and he would be at school.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. Todoroki paused, then took it out and picked up. "H-Hello?"

"Sorry-I tried to make sure nobody suspected a thing, but Hawks insisted on seeing you-they know you're gone," Fuyumi said as fast as she could.

_Damnit!_

"I'm almost at the school," Todoroki started just as he saw a familiar car out of the corner of his eye. "Ah, shit. I see him." He hung up the phone, then ran to the school, dashing up the stairs as the car stopped in front of the school, and his father's right hand man, Hawks, as well as the family bodyguard, a large, semi-quiet man that most people called Death Arms.

"Shoto, get back here!" Hawks said.

Todoroki stopped and glared at Hawks. "Why should I-hey, are you alright?" This last part was directed at a man nearby who was sitting on the ground, coughing up blood. Todoroki walked over to him and helped him up.

The man coughed a little more. "Thanks, young man-I'll be fine."

"That looks like more blood than you should be able to lose," Todoroki said.

The man smiled at him, then frowned at Hawks and Death Arms. Todoroki sighed, then turned to see them now blocking his path to the school.

_Ah, great. There goes my chance._

He gave the man a small smile, then walked back over to Hawks and Death Arms. "I just want to go to school like everyone else-is that too much to ask?"

Hawks guided Todoroki into the car. "You know that he's just overly worried about you."

"Yeah, right," Todoroki muttered, reaching up and touching his scar, something that his mother had left when she had...left. His father had simply worried about how it would look while he modelled-never if it had hurt, not that he had expected something else, but still.

"You get what I mean," Hawks said. They all got into the car and drove away.

Meanwhile, Toshinori smiled, then took a handkerchief and wiped away the blood, then walked away, already planning his next move.

**And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

**That turned out WAY longer than I thought it was going to. I mean, how far was this into the first episode alone? Wait, how long is this entire fanfiction going to be at this rate?! Oh well.**

**Until next time, which might not be long since I'm out of ideas on my other fanfiction. Oh well.**

**Lunetheart out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Miraculous Quirks.**

**Quick warning: there's going to be some cursing from here on out. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Miraculous Ladybug.**

**Enjoy!**

Deku, Iida, and Uraraka-who had already become good friends with the two of them-walked into their classroom-early, upon Iida's insistence. Deku held the box of macarons, which still had plenty left-so they could share with the others in their class.

They all looked around-naturally, nobody else was in the classroom, so Iida sat down in the front row, closest to the door.

Uraraka gave him a confused look. "Um...why not sit somewhere else?"

"Iida always sits in the front," Deku explained. "And I mean that literally." He sat down in the desk behind him, then patted the seat next to him. "Want to sit next to me?"

"Sweet!" Uraraka said, sitting next to him. "So...when do you think everyone else is going to show up?"

"Before too long, I believe," Iida said.

"Do you guys know the others in our class?" Uraraka asked.

"Of course," Iida said, then took out a list and placed it on Deku and Uraraka's desk. They both looked at the list, and Deku sighed.

"We have Yuga Aoyama, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Katzuki Bakugou-oh, great-Toru Hagakure, there's you, Iida, Kyoka Jiro, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima, Koji Koda, me, Minoru Mineta, Mashirao Ojiro, Rikido Sato, Hanta Sero, Mezo Shoji...someone named Shoto Todoroki, Fumikage Tokoyami, you, Uraraka, and Momo Yaoyorozu," Deku read off, raising an eyebrow. "I've met almost all of these people, but who's Todoroki? That name sounds familiar."

"Quite so," Iida said. "I guess that we will have to see when they get here."

"But you guys know everyone else?" Uraraka asked.

They both looked at her and nodded.

"Any tips for making friends?" Uraraka asked, a little jokingly.

Deku looked back at the list, then pointed at Bakugou's name. "If you can manage to be friends with him, then you're already a step ahead of me-he doesn't like me." _And he's the only one who knows that I don't have a quirk...I'm glad that he's decided against telling anyone._ "And don't be offended by stuff he says."

"Also, most girls tend to avoid Mineta if possible," Iida said. "You'll realize why later."

"Okay…" Uraraka said. "Is everyone else good, or…?"

Deku looked around the room, then stood up and walked over to the other desk in the front. "Chances are, Ojiro and Hagakure are going to sit here." He walked over to the desk behind that. "I think that Yaoyorozu and Jiro are going to sit here-they often to." He walked over to the desk behind his and Uraraka's. "Asui and Ashido are probably going to sit here." He walked over to the desk across from that. "I think Bakugou and Kirishima are going to sit here. Behind them will probably be Kaminari and Sero, then Aoyama and Mineta. Behind Asui and Ashido will probably be Shoji and Tokoyami, then Sato and Koda. Try talking to Asui and Ashido first since they'll probably be there-they're both really nice, and chances are, they'll introduce you to the rest of the girls in the class-otherwise, talk to Yaoyorozu and Jiro across from us. All the girls in the class are really nice-I think you'll get along with them really well."

"Wait, you already know where everyone's going to be sitting?" Uraraka asked.

"Of _course_ the nerd's already guessed that."

They all jumped and turned around to see Bakugou, Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari, and Ashido walk in.

"Oh, hi," Uraraka said.

"Who's Round Face here?" Bakugou asked.

Uraraka looked surprised. "Round Face?"

"I'm talking about you!" Bakugou snapped, then rolled his eyes…

...and sat in the desk that Deku had said he would.

The others filed into their desks, and Ashido poked Uraraka's shoulder.

"Who're you?" Ashido asked. "I'm Ashido."

"I'm Uraraka," Uraraka said. "Nice to meet you!"

"Same to you-but since you're sitting by Deku, you probably know everything about everyone already, don't you?" Ashido asked.

"Huh?" Uraraka asked, giving Deku an odd look.

Deku looked at Ashido. "I just said where people were probably going to be sitting-I haven't brought out my notebooks yet."

"Ooh, ooh, you have those with you!?" Ashido asked. "Can I see what you've added?"

"Notebooks?" Uraraka asked.

In response, Deku grabbed his backpack and took out a small stack of notebooks, spreading them out on the desk. He grabbed one with the words "Heroic Character Designs" and handed it to Uraraka.

"This one contains information on everyone that's usually in our class-so, everyone here besides Shoto Todoroki and you, and there are also a few others in there," Deku said.

"Ooh, I want to see my page!" Ashido said, taking the notebook and flipping through to reveal her in a leopard-like green and purple jumpsuit with a fur hood and warm-looking boots. "You've updated the costume design!"

"Costume design?" Uraraka asked.

Deku handed her a different notebook entitled "Superhero Classmates." "Basically, I took everyone in the class and made them into superheroes, including different things about them here and there. Of course, not everything in the notebook Ashido has is true-in fact, I made up quite a bit in there to fit into a story."

"Although he's surprisingly spot-on with most of this," Ashido said. "He knows the quirks of all of our classmates, has semi-made up strengths and weaknesses, writes down our personalities, and some backstories that are somewhere between made-up and real-it's awesome."

"Really?" Uraraka asked, taking the notebook from Ashido. "Then can I look through this?"

"Sure-you can start on the first page if that's easier," Deku said.

Uraraka nodded, then opened to the first page, which had a drawing of Bakugou **(A/N: all of these have them in their hero costumes, so quick skip to when she finishes looking through, no one else has arrived yet.**)

Uraraka closed the notebook with a smile, handing it back to Deku. "Wow, that's crazy! But...I didn't see one of you in there."

"Um...that's because I don't see myself as one of my characters-everything in there is based off of how I view the people around me, so...I don't have one on me," Deku said.

"Oh," Uraraka said. "So, basically, I just learned more about our classmates, but it made it so I understand a little less about you."

"Like said, not everything in there is real," Deku said as some more students walked in-Aoyama, Sato, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Asui, who all sat down where Deku had guessed.

**Meanwhile…**

Todoroki sighed, tapping the paper in front of him boredly. _I can't believe I was caught and brought back just because I wanted to help someone out...damnit._

After a few minutes, Hawks walked in, holding a tablet-oh, great. Freaking _perfect._

Hawks turned the tablet to Todoroki, showing his father on the screen-of course it was a call, he was _never_ home anymore, but he still tried to control every single aspect of his life.

"Shoto, what did you think you were going earlier this morning?" Enji asked.

"Is it so wrong to want to go to school?" Todoroki asked, standing up and glaring at his father.

"You will stay in the house-aren't you satisfied with being homeschooled and _safe_?" Enji asked.

"No!" Todoroki exclaimed. "I'd rather go to a normal school just like everybody else!"

"Well, you're not _like_ everyone else!" Enji snapped. "Besides, people will bug you about that stupid scar on your face! I still don't see why you insist that I don't have it surgically removed-just like that, it would be gone!"

Todoroki resisted the urge to reach up and touch his face. Instead, he hit the table. "This is so unfair!"

"_Life's_ unfair, and I won't hear anymore of this!" Enji snapped. "Do you understand me?"

"But-" Todoroki started.

"Do. You. Understand?" Enji said slowly.

Todoroki sighed. "_Fine_. I understand."

"Good," Enji said. "Now, we're done here. Go to your room-lessons will continue in the afternoon-and don't forget-"

"I have a photoshoot later, I know I know I know," Todoroki muttered, then left the room quickly, leaving Hawks still talking to Enji.

Although, that's not the point being made here.

Back with Todoroki, he went into his room, turned on his t.v, and began to play video games.

**Back in the classroom, everyone's arrived...except the teacher.**

Deku looked into the hallway, confused, then turned back to everyone. "Um...nobody's in the halls...should I stop by the office and ask?"

"Our teacher _is_ Mr. Aizawa again this year-he'll show up before long here," Iida said.

"Class started ten minutes ago, though…" Yaoyorozu said slowly. "I mean, it's not unusual for him to be late, but not ten _minutes_ late."

"Wait, the teacher comes late?' Uraraka asked.

"Of _course_ he's late-doesn't want to be here, just like the rest of us," Bakugou said as Deku sat back down...then kicked his feet onto the desk.

"Would you _please_ stop doing that?!" Iida exclaimed. "These desks-"

"Go on that rant again this year and I swear I'll blow your _fucking_ face off!" Bakugou yelled.

Uraraka gasped, and Bakugou glared at her.

"What's wrong, don't like cursing?" Bakugou snapped. "Well, too _fucking_ bad! I hate this _fucking_ nightmare known as _school_! I don't blame the last student for just straight up _not_ coming!"

"Would you keep it down? You can be heard from the classroom next door."

They all turned to see Aizawa step into the classroom…

...in what appeared to be pajamas. Well, _he_ never changes.

"Good morning, class, and welcome back to school-I hope you enjoyed summer break," Aizawa said. "As always, I'm putting up the usual challenge for the year-the last person to go without using their quirk wins."

"Huh?" Uraraka asked.

Deku looked at her. "Well, you see, since people's quirks aren't documented, but Mr. Aizawa doesn't like being surprised-and it's against the rules for people to use their quirks-he gives us a challenge to _not_ use them, but we can try to spot the others using theirs-some people have no choice but to use their quirks, so it can be argued that it's unfair-like Hagakure, but winning isn't really that interesting."

Aizawa pointed at him. "Exactly, but we still don't know what yours is."

_Non existent,_ Deku thought, but of course, he didn't say that out loud. Instead, he just grinned. "And I think that it will stay that way throughout the rest of this year-and all of high school."

"Anyway, onto roll call," Aizawa said, looking around, then he pointed at Uraraka. "You're new and the only one here that I don't know-what's your name?"

"Ochako Uraraka," Uraraka said.

"Welcome to the class, and I guess that means we're just missing Shoto Todoroki-no surprise there," Aizawa said, writing that down. "Other than that, everyone's here-alright, I'm taking a nap."

"Huh?" Uraraka asked as Aizawa took out a yellow sleeping bag, got in, then hit behind his desk.

Almost instantly, everyone got something out to work on. Uraraka looked confused, then shrugged and took one of Deku's notebooks-his bag was between them-and started to read. He looked at her, shrugged, then began to work on her character profile.

**And that's it for this chapter! What do you think?**

**I'm not sure yet who should be akumatized first-although I don't think that I'll have a problem with what they'll be like as villains. Let me know who you think should be the first villain!**

**Anyway, until next time!**

**Lunetheart out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Miraculous Quirks.**

**I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or My Hero Academia.**

**As for who will be the villain...I guess that you'll have to see…**

**(To be honest, I have NO idea who the villain should be, and the big reason it's taken me so long is because I've been waiting for someone to suggest someone, but I decided to say f*** that, and I put their names in a randomizer, and picked the top one.) (That being said, I also lost motivation that my writing is any good because I sent one of my books into an editor and got a rejection-I have four now. I know that many authors get hundreds before getting accepted, but it still made me feel bad. So...sorry.)**

**Also, I apologize in advance, but I tried to find BNHA names for the kwamis, and I thought to have Eri as Deku's-because that would be adorable and all-but I couldn't find a good one for Todoroki, and I don't want to have to go further later on if/when other kwamis are introduced(to be completely honest, I don't know where this is going at the moment, which is strange because I thought I'd just follow the plots of the episodes, but at the same time, who really knows at this point), so the original names of the kwamis are just going to stay the same. Sorry-I honestly wanted to give them different names, but still.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

For all of homeroom, Aizawa just slept in the front of the room, and everyone quietly just did something. After that, Kayama-who everyone had nicknamed Midnight because she was...well, this was the first time the class had had her, so they didn't actually know just yet. She was going to teach Art History when...

"Excuse me, you bi-"

"Mineta!" Midnight interrupted as she walked into the classroom, putting her hands on her hips, glaring at the boy, who had tried to move next to Hakagure-claiming that he couldn't see that well from the back or something like that-but Ojiro had pushed him away with his tail-how did the teacher already know their names, anyway?! "Don't even try to use such language!"

Mineta pointed at Ojiro. "He pushed me, though! And I wasn't going to call him _that_-I was going to call him 'big boy,' I swear!"

Midnight sighed. "And _why_ do you want to sit in the front? Why didn't you earlier instead?"

"My head hurts from concentrating from the back-and I can't see that well back there," Mineta whined-Deku rolled his eyes, not that the teacher noticed, of course, but still.

Midnight sighed again. "And Ojiro? Why did you push him?"

"He was trying to take my spot," Ojiro said simply.

"Mineta, did you try to push him out of his spot without asking?" Midnight asked.

"He wouldn't listen to me!" Mineta complained.

She sighed, then turned to Ojiro. "Ojiro, please go to the Principal's office."

"But-" Ojiro started, likely about to inform their new teacher that Mineta had been known to sexually harass fellow students, but Midnight just held her teacher's pointer towards him.

"Office, now!" she barked.

Ojiro paused, then stood up, glaring at Mineta as he proudly took the now-empty spot next to Hakagure, who, by the looks of her clothes, scooted away from the grape boy, who scooted a little closer. Ojiro looked at Midnight for a few more seconds, then stomped out of the room, muttering something about the principal.

Uraraka leaned close to Deku as everyone started talking. "Um...what just happened?"

"Mineta does this every year-but this is the first time a teacher actually fell for it," Deku whispered back. "I feel bad for Hakagure at this point, honestly...but the principal will send Ojiro back to class, and chances are, Hakagure will move to the back to sit by him, and Aoyama will have to move to the front."

"Oh," Uraraka said.

Of course, though, they were not aware that _something_ was about to happen.

Something big (that all us readers already understand to an extent.).

**Meanwhile, of course…**

A giant, red window opened, revealing Hawkmoth surrounded by his red butterflies. A smirk appeared on his face, and he picked one of the butterflies out of the air, then covered it. "A heart in the right place, but nobody around you has their, it seems. You want revenge on this boy? Consider it done." He released the butterfly, now a creepy purple, and released it. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!"

**Wooohooo! (Also known as I'm getting sick of writing "Meanwhile")**

Ojiro walked into the principal's office-the principal was a bear...mouse...thing named Nezu, that was incredibly intelligent...and was usually drinking tea that looked creepily like blood.

Nezu looked up. "Ah, would you mind doing that again? Please knock this time."

Ojiro glared at him, then walked back out, and closed the door.

_This is _so _unfair-I mean, that grape fucker shouldn't be sitting by her-Hakagure's my best friend, and if he's sitting by her, then he's probably going to-_ Before he could finish that thought, something landed on his shoulder, and a purple butterfly outline appeared around his face.

"_Strong Tail, my name is Hawkmoth. You got in trouble for something as simple as trying to defend your invisible friend-how cruel, am I right? This is an unjust act-but I give you the ability to go against the flow and take this...grape boy down."_

Ojiro-now Strong Tail-smirked. "I accept, Hawkmoth."

Nezu sighed. "Oh dear, would you please enter my office now?"

Suddenly, his office door was knocked off its hinges, and it wasn't the frustrated student that stood there. Instead, he was much taller, and he was wearing a simple karate uniform, but it was completely black, and his feet were bare. His hair was much shaggier, and his tail had grown larger, and it was now a dull brown with spikes on it.

"My name is STRONG TAIL!" the villain yelled, then swung his tail around, destroying the entire doorway before storming away, halfway between being on all fours and upright as he headed to-you guessed it-class 1A.

In the class, Deku was boredly listening to Midnight go on about Art History-seriously, this was boring, he already knew all of this, that's what he gets for studying the textbooks before school even begins-when, suddenly, the door was seemingly blown up, and a weird monster burst in...with a tail?

"MINETA!" the monster yelled-wait, was that Ojiro!? That didn't look like him at all!

Everyone screamed and ran away from him-although Mineta was the first one away, as to be expected, and Ojiro chased after him, but Mineta stuck himself to the wall, climbing up and exiting through the window when he realized that he had no other choice.

Deku froze for a few seconds, then jumped and grabbed Ojiro's tail, making him pause and stare back at Deku, who just hung on, even as Ojiro swung his tail, as if trying to shake the poor quirkless boy.

"Ojiro, snap out of it!" Deku yelled, noticing at that moment that it was just the two of them in the classroom-wait, had everyone else really made a run for it?! Just like that?! But all of them had quirks that could actually HELP IN THIS SITUATION!

Ojiro spun around and glared at Deku-who, out of the corner of his eye, saw Mineta crawl down to the ground and start running-well, at least he could be a sort of distraction to help the boy get away, even if he didn't really like him.

"I am STRONG TAIL!" Ojiro-no, _Strong Tail_-yelled, then flung Deku away, who flew into the wall, breaking into the classroom next door-oh no, Class 1B, this couldn't be good.

Present Mic-the teacher that had been teaching them, but at the same time, had clearly been ready to check out what was making the noise, instantly yelled, at the top of his lungs, "KIDS, RUN!"

Class 1B started screaming, and they began to run away, joined by all of the student body, from what it seemed like.

Meanwhile, Present Mic pulled Deku to his feet. "Hey, little listener, are you alright?!"

Deku groaned. "That _hurt_."

"Do you need to see the nurse right quick?!" Present Mic asked, clearly panicking-of course he was, he was just an English teacher, he hadn't been trained as well as he should have on what to do in CASE OF A VILLAIN ATTACK WHEN THAT VILLAIN HAPPENED TO BE THE CLASSMATE OF THE KID THROWN THROUGH THE WALL-

"Well, seeing that people are heading home, I'm just gonna go ice my back," Deku said, limping away slightly-he'd be fine, just needed to walk it off.

"Can you even _get_ home?" Present Mic asked, following the boy out the door.

Deku looked at him and nodded. "I live across the street-I'll be fine-you just get on home yourself." With that, he went back to his class, grabbed his bag, then walked home, noting that there wasn't anyone around-he heard screams in the distance, and he saw smash marks on the road, so he could guess which way Ojiro-well, Strong Tail-had gone.

"What's up with him?" Deku muttered, opening the door and going to his room-his mom was probably busy, and he didn't want to bother her, so...yeah-but he still called out that he was home because of some weird monster attacking the school-although he was pretty sure that his mom was out on a delivery-knowing her, she was going to be alright.

Deku instantly logged onto his computer, not even noticing the small box on his desk as he looked up the news and found the first video he saw about Ojirou-no, _Strong Tail_-and watched as the monster version of his classmate raged through the city, running around...but he was clearly going somewhere.

"He's after Mineta-I can almost guarantee it," Deku muttered, hugging his knees to his chest, then nervously picked at his earrings-it was a nervous habit of his at this point. "And while I can't completely blame him...what happened to him? Why'd he change? Did some kind of quirk hit him while he was heading to the office-ah, crud!" The back of his earring fell off, and with a sigh, he began to look down, set on finding it…

...when he saw the box sitting on his desk.

**With Todoroki (you didn't think I was going to just cut to the chase, did you :))**

Shoto sat boredly in his room-he didn't feel like reading or playing any weird game, or doing anything with anything else in his room-he had tons of stuff in his room that his dad had given him in order to try to stop him from wanting to leave, but the _one_ thing he couldn't get from his father was real friends-which was the big reason he wanted to go to school.

After a little while, he became aware of a loud sound. Out of curiosity-was there some kind of weird riot going on? _Could he sneak out of the house in confusion, show up at school, and apologize for being really late?_-he walked to his large window to see…

...a _large_ monster that the police were trying to fight, but they were losing _badly_.

Instantly, he darted over to his T.V. and turned it on, still not noticing the box on his table as he flipped to the news channel, seeing their top story about a monster calling itself "Strong Tail." Apparently, nobody knew where the monster came from, but it was after a student from the school Shoto wanted to go to-would they have ended up in the same class? Maybe.

"Wow, sounds dangerous," Shoto muttered…

...then something on his desk caught his eye.

Unknowingly timing perfectly with a certain green-haired boy across town, he said, "Huh? What's this?" With that, the both of them reached for their boxes, opened them…

...and two creatures came out.

Back to Shoto, it was a black cat-like creature, and when it opened its eyes, they were large and green-in all honesty, it looked weird, but cool at the same time.

"Huh?" Shoto asked, poking at the creature, which flew out of the way.

"Maaaaan, I'm _starving,_" the creature said, then darter over and began to try to eat random things in the room.

I think you know what ended up happening up until Shoto managed to catch it, then he held it up to his face.

"What even…" Shoto muttered, looking the creature over. "What _are_ you?"

"Oh, hi, I'm Plagg," the creature said. "I'm a Kwami."

"A...kwami?" Shoto asked.

"Yeah, I grant superpowers, yours is the power of destruction," Plagg said. "You get it?"

"Um…" Shoto said.

"Good-now do you have anything to eat?" Plagg asked. "I'm _starving_."

**On Deku's end.**

A creature like a large ladybug appeared, and Deku nearly screamed, his earrings completely forgotten as he fell backwards…

...landing _directly_ on the back of his earring-well, it didn't hurt that bad, but he could still feel it.

"W-What the-?!" Deku exclaimed.

"Izuku, please calm down," the creature said.

"I-It's a-an animal with a quirk-but how did you appear-why?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"I'm not an animal-I promise, Izuku," the creature said.

"How do you know my name?!" Izuku asked, fumbling around.

The creature sighed. "Look, can you please calm down? I promise that I won't hurt you, alright?"

"How can I be sure?" Deku asked, thinking back to...the incident.

**(A/N: No, the Incident isn't an actual canon thing-however, it's something that I like to think happened, both here and in the canon universe-don't worry, you'll find out about it, or I'll put in an author's note to say to just ignore it, or whatever-let me know if you're curious to know what it is or not-from there, I might base a later chapter on it or not. Thanks.)**

"I promise," the creature said. "I'm a Kwami-my name's Tikki, and I'm here to help you." Tikki looked at Deku's computer, where the news story was still going on. "That person...you know them, right?"

"Y-Yeah-it's Ojirou from my class," Deku said slowly, still wary of this creature, but starting to trust it-after all, if it came to it, he could almost definitely crush the kwami with his bare hands-while he didn't have a quirk, he was actually pretty strong on his own, so he'd win if this thing tried to fight him, hands down. "He left the classroom to go to the principal's office, then...he came back like _that_. D-Do you know what's wrong?"

"Well, it's pretty clear-he was akumatized," Tikki said.

"Akuma...what?" Deku asked.

"Akumatized," Tikki said.

"Akuma...that means...demon in Japanese, right?" Deku asked-he'd learned a few different languages during the time that other kids were training their quirks at younger ages, as well as different studying, so he was actually incredibly smart compared to his classmates-not that he showed that off, of course, but still.

Tikki nodded, looking impressed. "That's right! So, anyway, Akumas are these little butterflies that are sent out by someone holding the Moth Miraculous-"

"The what?" Deku asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Tikki said, then gestured at the box. After a few seconds, Deku stood up and looked inside, sitting on the chair-and grabbing the back of his earring-to see a pair of ladybug earrings inside. "These are the Ladybug Earrings-a miraculous. When you wear them and have me help you, you become a superhero!"

"Wait, those don't exist in this part of the world, though," Deku said. "We have the police take care of that."

"The police can't take care of akumas-only the holder of the Ladybug Earrings and the Chat Ring can," Tikki said.

"The...Chat ring?" Deku asked.

Tikki nodded. "The holder of the Chat Ring is kinda like your partner-they'll help you take down the akumas, free their victims-much like your friend-and track down the person that's causing this-but I don't know how long it will take for that last part."

Deku gave Tikki an odd look, then reached and carefully touched the earrings. "S-Should I put them on?"

Tikki nodded.

Deku looked wary, then took off his earrings, placing them next to the box, then began to put the earrings on, but Tikki stopped him just before he put the first one on.

"Wait, first, I have to ask...you don't have a quirk, right?" Tikki asked.

"No," Deku said. "Let me guess, I'm the wrong person for this-"

"No, no, of course not-in fact, that just makes this easier," Tikki said.

"Makes what easier?" Deku asked.

"These earrings...well, actually, you'll just have to see," Tikki said.

Deku gave her(?) an odd look, then put the earrings on.

"Alright, so there are a few things about the earrings that I should warn you about," Tikki said. "First, you have a weapon-it's a magical yo-yo."

"Ok, magical yo-yo," Deku said, deciding that he must've been dreaming-he didn't think any of this was weird anymore, he'd had weirder dreams with him having a quirk and moving to Japan and becoming a superhero-like that would happen, but still.

"It you throw it into the air-well, keep a hold of the string-and yell 'Lucky Charm,' you get your superpower-an object that will help you in that situation," Tikki said. "You can also see other things in the area that will help you out-but only use it if you have to, because once you use it, you have five minutes before you transform back to normal."

"So I transform into a superhero, and after using this Lucky Charm, I have five minutes to change back-got it," Deku said. "Anything else special this yo-yo does?"

"It goes forever, it's indestructible, and you can use it anyway you want," Tikki said. "You can also use it to communicate with your partner with it-oh! You also use it to capture the akuma."

"Capture the akuma?" Deku asked.

Tikki nodded. "Yeah-you'll get what I mean when you do it. You capture the akuma, the yo-yo purifies it, and you let it go."

"Ok," Deku said. "Catch it, purify it, let it go. And...where would the akuma be?"

"It disappears into something the victim has on them," Tikki said. "You identify it, break it, and the akuma comes out. Easy?"

"I guess," Deku said. "And...what were you saying earlier?"

"You'll see," Tikki said. "It's not something that I can just...explain without you knowing it first."

"Okay…" Deku said.

"And you said something about transforming?" Deku asked. "How do I do that?"

"Just say 'Tikki, Spots on,'" Tikki said.

"Anything else I should know?" Deku asked.

Tikki thought for a few seconds, then shook her head. "Not that I can think of."

"And...do I get to choose my superhero name?" Deku asked, trying to bite down his excitement.

Tikki thought for a few seconds, then nodded. "Although...most of the people I've had usually have something similar to Ladybug."

"But...I'm guessing they're mostly girls," Deku said, getting really quiet.

"Oh...right," Tikki said. "Well, as much as I want to say you should come up with something quick, you need to go and stop Strong Tail!"

"Alright," Deku said, taking a deep breath. "Tikki...Spots on!"

With that, Tikki disappeared, and Deku's outfit transformed into a ladybug-themed bodysuit, complete with mask-he could feel it on his face-and there was the yo-yo around his waist-well, then.

"Ok," Deku said, taking the yo-yo and going to the roof. He looked around. "I-I got this." He took a deep breath, then launched his yo-yo into the distance, catching something. Hesitating, he pulled…

...and was instantly shot out into the distance.

**Meanwhile…**

Todoroki smiled, walking across his staff-this. Was. Awesome! He was out of the house-his dad didn't care-and he was a _superhero_! Could this get any better?!

As if on cue, he heard a scream, and when he looked up, he saw who he assumed to be his partner in not-crime…

...falling through the air towards him.

The two collided, but Todoroki managed to grab his staff so they didn't fall, and managed to get them both lowered safely to the ground.

"Hey!" Todoroki said happily-wow, he could do that and his dad wouldn't lecture him on sounding like a child! "You must be the partner my Kwami was talking about, right?"

"Y-Yeah," the person said-they were wearing a ladybug costume, and looked really flustered. "So sorry about dropping in."

"That's alright-guess ladybugs don't fly so well on their first tries," Todoroki joked. "So, I'm...Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir. And you are?"

"I'm...well...I haven't decided my superhero name yet," the person-a boy, Todoroki realized-said, sounding embarrassed.

"No sweat-but good one on not saying your real name right away," Todoroki said. "My Kwami said not to tell it to anyone about who we really are-which sucks, honestly."

The boy sighed. "Mine didn't...but nobody would believe that it's me, anyway, so...yeah."

"Why's that?" Todoroki asked just as they both heard screams.

"I-I think that's Ojirou-I-I mean, Strong Tail," the boy said.

"Ojirou?" Todoroki asked.

"He's...well, I know him," the boy said, scratching the back of his neck. "All I know is that he's chasing one of his classmates-Mineta."

"Huh-I'll ask for details later," Todoroki said, putting his staff on his shoulders. "Until then, let's get going-hey, do you think we're allowed to use our quirks as well as our special powers?"

"I-I don't think-" the boy started as Todoroki took off, heading towards the screams-the boy seemed incredibly nervous, so chances were, Todoroki was going to have to fight without him as the boy adjusted-not that he minded, but still.

Meanwhile, Deku sighed, looking after Chat Noir-using quirks wasn't legal! Superheroes were supposed to have a license to use one-besides, Deku didn't have a quirk!

_Why can't I even have new mystical powers and be a superhero right?_ Deku grumbled inside his head before taking off after his new partner, wondering _just_ how much trouble the two of them would end up in.

**And that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

**Sorry that it took so long to update-but I gave my reasons why in the beginning. TBH, also, I'm pretty busy, and I'm going to try to plan a chapter for the length of an episode-although I'm only going to do certain characters in MHA instead of one for every episode-but still.**

**Sorry in advance if it takes me a while to update, but then again, it might not-I recently got a job-well, recently as in not long after I last updated-and on Halloween I handed in my two-week notice, so I'm about to have at LEAST 17 hours a week extra free-time-maybe I'll update during that time, but I also have another fanfic that I'm trying to work on, but writer's block doesn't care about any of that. Oh, and on top of that, during the winter until about April-ish, I'm in two different school activities, and when that's over, Marching Band practically starts up again...yeah, I do stuff year-round, but I'm trying my best, I promise! Although if you've read any of my other fanfictions, sometimes I'm not that good at keeping promises...**

**Anyway, I'm just rambling.**

**Until next time!**

**Lunetheart out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter of Miraculous Quirks.**

**I am REALLY sorry for not updating. I've been working on this chapter for AGES, I swear...but stuff's been happening recently, and I kinda lost motivation and time.**

**You can skip this if you want, but I just need to get some stuff off my chest. One of the activities I'm in kicked into full gear, so I've been so tired recently because of it. I've also had to restart something for the other one, and a third club kinda recruited me, and college searches...and on top of all this, my grandma passed away recently, so when I've actually had time since, it's been spent wondering what I could've done to spend more time with her, and regret that I couldn't be there as much because I'm allergic to dogs, and she had an adorable one named Sophie-ok, cutting myself off there before I start crying. Both my activities are almost done and are cutting some slack, so I'll try to find more motivation.**

**Well, anyway. I'm super sorry about that rant. Enjoy!**

Todoroki and his partner ran across the rooftops, and to Todoroki's surprise, the boy was actually running _faster_ than he was-damnit, and yet he was so much shorter! _Maybe it has to do with his quirk...oh wait, _can _I really use my quirk? Sure, my hair went from red and white to pink...but my quirk is pretty recognizable on its own...maybe I should just use my ice…_

Suddenly, Todoroki's partner stopped, and Todoroki almost ran into him.

"Woah, what's up?" Todoroki asked, looking at his partner.

"U-Um…" the boy said, then just pointed forward.

Todoroki looked to realize that the monster-Strong Tail-was in a large stadium-they could barely see him over the edge of it, but the monster was _clearly_ grabbing at something.

"Well, time for a fight!" Todoroki said, ice forming on his right hand.

The boy gave him a wide-eyed look. "Wait, quirk use is illegal!"

Todoroki shrugged. "We have these quirks, why not use them?"

The boy looked nervous, then sighed. "Alright, so factor ice into the plan...but how do we get _rid_ of it?"

"I can get rid of my own ice, thanks," Todoroki said. "And your quirk?"

"Um...no comment," the boy said.

Todoroki gave him an odd look, then shrugged. "Well, let's get going!" With that, Todoroki took a few steps back, then began to run…

...and freaking _jumped_. (**Yeet)**.

The boy yelped, then began to move his yo-yo as if to catch Todoroki-_what, does he not trust me or something_?-but Todoroki used his staff to propel himself off a light post, then got up to the stadium before looking back at the other.

"Come on!" Todoroki called, then turned back to the stadium and jumped down, heading to fight Strong Tail.

**Deku POV**

Deku shifted slightly, already wondering just how reckless his partner was going to be, then sighed and did the same thing, taking a running jump...

...but he didn't have a chance to swing his yo-yo because he jumped _all the way to the stadium and missed the roof and went past a very confused Chat Noir omg AND FELL RIGHT INTO STRONG TAIL!_

Mineta looked surprised but continued to scramble backwards as Strong Tail turned to his new opponent.

Internally, however, Deku was screaming.

_WHAT THE ABSOLUTE HECK HOW DID I JUMP THAT FA T?!_

However, there was no time to dwell on whatever had happened, because Strong Tail looked _pissed_ and swung his tail at him.

"Eep!" Deku said, then jumped out of the way and grabbed onto Strong Tail's namesake, squeezing as tight as he could…

...and felt the tail get _really_ contracted and _maybe_ broken as Strong Tail screamed in agony. Chat Noir stopped where he was, his eyes wide.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Deku exclaimed, jumping back as Strong Tail looked at his tail, then turned and glared at Chat Noir and Deku, who had stumbled back to stand by his partner.

Chat Noir smiled at Deku. "Well, _someone_ seems to have a super-strength quirk-good! We can use that!"

"N-No," Deku muttered, but Chat Noir didn't hear him.

Strong Tail glared at the two, then seemed to look at something else. Deku glanced over…

...to see none other than Uraraka standing nearby, her mouth hanging open as she recorded the scene in front of her.

Strong Tail roared, then charged at Deku and Chat. In surprise, Deku turned back, but Strong Tail was already right by them and knocked them backwards, sending the two into one of the soccer nets set up.

"Well, time to use _my_ superpower-but I'm not gonna use ice," Chat said happily, then shouted "Cataclysm!" A weird sequence later, there was black stuff on Chat's claws. Chat grinned at Deku. "Pretty cool, huh? I can destroy _anything_ with this special power." In demonstration-to Deku's _horror_-Chat touched the soccer net, causing it to crumble and become a rusty-like color. "I'll get this one-can't have you stealing the show!" With that, he ran at Strong Tail.

_Is my partner a complete idiot?!_ Deku nearly screamed. "Wait-?!"

Chat reached Strong Tail and touched his tail when it inevitably swung at him…

...but nothing happened, and Chat was swung back over to Deku, who caught him-_holy crap, he caught him and didn't even really move!_

"Are you insane?!" Deku said. "The Kwami said that we can only use our powers _once_, then we'll switch back in five minutes!"

"Oh, right, knew I was forgetting something," Chat said, standing up again.

Deku sighed, then looked at his yo-yo. "Well, you have five-ish minutes left...so we need to end this fast." He threw his yo-yo into the air. "Lucky charm!" And...a patch covered in ladybug spots?

"A patch?" Chat asked, clearly unimpressed. "How's that…?"

Deku looked around, his vision going strangely...gray...then he spotted the colored patch on Strong Tail's shoulder. He looked around, then his partner became colored, then his yo-yo, then he finally looked at the patch he was holding, then his vision went back to normal.

_Well, then…_

"The patch on his shoulder," Deku said, forming a plan in his head. After a few seconds, he grabbed Chat's hands. "I need you to trust me, ok?"

"Okay…" Chat said, clearly confused.

Deku smiled, then grabbed his yo-yo, wrapped it around Chat's legs, and swung him at Strong Tail.

Chat screamed, and, as Deku expected, Strong Tail began to focus on Chat. Deku smiled, then ran at Strong Tail…

...only for _something_ to activate, sending him _flying_ towards Strong Tail, sending both down as Chat landed on Strong Tail's head. Chat looked confused for a few seconds, then grabbed the patch. After a few more seconds, he walked back over to Deku, handing it to him…

...and that's when Strong Tail got up and lunged at both.

Deku held up the fake patch and threw it into the stands. Strong Tail ran after it…

...and Deku tore the real one, setting the akuma free.

Deku gave his yo-yo a confused look as Chat watched Strong Tail turn back into a confused Ojiro. Deku blinked, then swung the yo-yo towards the akuma. The yo-yo opened, caught the akuma, then came back to Deku. He gave it a confused look, then tapped it, causing it to open again, and a white butterfly flew out, flying away quickly.

Deku smiled, then used his yo-yo to grab the fake patch. He threw it up into the air-that felt right, strangely. The patch became a white light and spread out over the city.

Deku turned to Ojiro and Chat, who were both giving him bewildered looks

"Um...so...that happened?" Deku said.

"What...just happened?" Ojiro asked, looking at them. "Who _are_ you?"

"Superheroes!" they heard someone squeal, and they turned to see Uraraka holding her phone up-wait, had she _recorded_ that?!

Chat's ring beeped, so he gave them a salute. "Well, I've gotta go-catch you on the flip side, bug-a-boo." With that, he used his staff to vault away.

"Who _was_ that?" Uraraka asked, turning the phone to Deku. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "And who are _you_, for that matter?"

"Um...that was Chat Noir, my partner in fighting crime-we aren't gonna hurt anyone, but please stop recording-" Deku started.

"Awesome-it looks like Paris has some official superheroes!" Uraraka said.

"We're more like...vigilantes, I think?" Deku said.

"And you are?" Uraraka asked.

_Crap, I forgot to think of a name-what did Tikki say earlier?!_

"I'm-um-Ladybug!" Deku said quickly. "I'm Ladybug!" Silently, he cursed himself-it made him sound like a girl!"

"Nice to meet you, Ladybug-that was _amazing_!" Uraraka said. "Mind telling us your quirk, origin story-"

Deku's earrings began to beep.

"Ah-crap-sorry-I've gotta run!" Deku squeaked, then used his yo-yo to leave, leaving the two confused as to what just happened.

As Deku got away, though, the strangeness happened again as he went _too far oh god he was gonna hit the wall-_

Deku slammed into a wall on a rooftop not far from his room and slid to sit on the ground before going back over to his room and detransformed, causing Tikki to appear again, and Deku turned to the kwami.

"What _was_ that?" Deku asked, eyes wide and sounding scared.

"Um...surprise?" Tikki said. "I wanted you to experience it first before explaining it so you would have some idea of what was going on-"

"T-That was a quirk," Deku said, eyes wide as he sat in his beach chair-he had one on the balcony area. "W-Why did I…?"

"The ladybug earrings are very special," Tikki said. "They make sure the holder has every advantage possible when fighting the akumatized victims. So...when quirks started appearing...they developed a quirk of their own to give to the users."

"I-I have a quirk when wearing these?" Deku asked quietly, still trying to process everything.

"Yep," Tikki said. "Of course, it can transfer over to you when you aren't transformed-"

"W-Will it disappear if I take the earrings off?" Deku asked.

Tikki hesitated. "Well…"

"Will it?" Deku asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Tikki admitted. "Don't worry, though. We can train your new quirk-"

"I don't think I want it," Deku said.

Tikki gave him a surprised look. "Huh?"

Deku looked at his hands. "I-I've been made fun of before...because I don't have a quirk. If...if I suddenly have one, w-what happens?"

"We can work that out together," Tikki said. "It'll be alright, I promise."

Deku bit his lip, then nodded. "O-Ok." He stood up, then held out a hand towards Tikki. "Um...I don't know if Mom would see you, and I don't think you want her to…"

"Correct-nobody can know that you're Ladybug," Tikki said. "Nice choice of name, by the way."

Deku blushed. "I-I panicked, ok?"

Tikki laughed, then flew over and sat on Deku's shoulder. "I'll hide and make sure nobody but you sees me, ok?"

"Ok," Deku said. "Well, time to go back inside."

Tikki nodded, and Deku climbed back inside, then went down to the kitchen to find his Mom on the phone.

"No, I have no idea-are you sure you haven't seen him, Mitsuki?" Inko asked.

Oh dear, she was talking about him, most likely.

"Hey, Mom," Deku said,

Inko whipped around and looked at him.

"Nevermind, Izuku's right here, sorry, have a good day," In no said, hung up, set the phone down, then gave Deku a bear hug. "Where were you?! You weren't in your room or balcony-"

"I, uh, was walking along the rooftops, trying to see if I could spot the villain," Deku quickly said. "Streets were pretty damaged, though. They aren't anymore, though…"

"I see," Inko said. "Well, I have to make supper-"

"Ah, mom, you're on break from cooking all day-let me," Deku said. "You sit down and watch t.v. or something, ok?"

Inko smiled, ruffling her son's hair slightly. "Why did the heavens give me with such a wonderful, considerate, smart boy?"

"Because you're an amazing, hardworking, loving mom," Deku said.

Inko smiled, then went and sat on the couch as Deku started to cook his mom's favorite food: spaghetti.

As he cooked, though, his mind wondered to Chat Noir. He had to admit, the guy _was_ pretty hot...if a little strange. Of course, he couldn't know the man behind the mask-he knew literally _nothing_ about who the other was, and he couldn't fall in love with someone he had just met **(this boy a few miles ahead of Anna here)** but...he hoped they could be great friends someday...and maybe that relationship would become something more.

For now, though, cooking and trying to figure out how to tell his mom that he was actually gay.

**Meanwhile**

Todoroki had a goofy grin on his face as he plopped onto his bed. Plagg rolled his eyes.

"I wish I knew his name," Todoroki sighed contently. "Did you see that boy, Plagg? He was so cute…"

"Yeah, yeah, you already said that, you gay disaster," Plagg said. "But you still don't know his name…"

As if on cue, the t.v. suddenly made a loud noise, signifying a breaking news story. They both looked to see a new news reporter that went by Mt. Lady on the t.v., showing off _way_ too much skin.

"Breaking news, my lovelies," Mt. Lady said flirtatiously. "The villain 'Strong Tail' has been taken down by two debuting crime fighters-Ladybug and Chat Noir. Footage of the two was taken by High School Freshman, Ochako Uraraka, who has already started a webpage to these two heroes." The news broadcast went to show a video of their fight, starting when Chat had charged at Strong Tail, believing to still have Cataclysm. At the end of the video, the boy gave the name Ladybug, then had to leave.

"Well," Plagg said. "Plot reasons stated that Shoto here had to know the boy's name right after stating that."

Todoroki, of course, didn't hear him. Instead, he went to his computer and looked up "Ladybug website," instantly finding the ladyblog.

"Ladybug," Todoroki said. "His name was Ladybug!"

"Yeah, yeah, now can I have something to eat?" Plagg asked. "I need to eat for you to continue fighting crime."

Todoroki looked at him and nodded. "Of course. Anything you prefer…?"

"Cheese," Plagg said. "My favorite being Camembert."

Todoroki sighed. "Of course you just want stinky cheese. I'll go see if we have some in the kitchen...we probably do, since you can find just about anything there. You staying here, or coming with?"

"Coming with, of course!" Plagg said, flying over and hiding in Todoroki's vest.

Todoroki nodded, then left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

**And there's the chapter! What did you think?**

**I'm gonna try to find something interesting for Todoroki's first day of school-probably won't be with Strong Tail, but we'll see...when I next update. Sorry for the long updates, really.**

**Until next time!**

**Lunetheart out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and I'm back with another chapter! (that being said, knowing me, I probably won't update this for a while, but hey, I'm trying.)**

**So, well, time for Todoroki's first day back at school! What madness will happen due to this chaos? How similar will this be to Adrien's first day of school? Well, I guess that we'll just have to see…**

**Oh, let me know how you think I should do the chapters! I mean, if I do one for each episode or something like that, then this could end up being REALLY LONG, so instead, should I go for each classmate, add a few random people in there, some time skips, then get to taking down Hawkmoth? You let me know. (Personally, I don't want to do all the episodes, but, like, seriously, let me know…)**

**Enjoy!**

Hawks yawned as he walked up the stairs of the Todoroki mansion, heading to go get Shoto for breakfast.

"It's too early for all this," Hawks muttered, opening Shoto's door…

...only to realize that he wasn't there.

"FUCK!"

...and that was the first thing Fuyumi heard as she sat up in bed.

_What the what…?_

**Meanwhile…**

Todoroki ran through the park-he was almost at the school.

Plagg, who was flying by his ear, gave Todoroki an odd look. "I don't get why you want to go to school when you can just stay inside and play video games all day."

"But if I do that, I can't make any actual friends," Todoroki explained. "I want to do stuff that normal kids do, have actual friends, go to school."

"Suit yourself, kid," Plagg said as he dove back into Todoroki's vest-they were right by the school…

...and Todoroki saw a green-haired kid looking at something on his phone, walking just ahead of him.

_That boy looks familiar…_ Todoroki thought. _Ladybug…? No, it can't be _that _easy to find him...but still...who is that boy?_

"Um...hi," Todoroki said, walking over and putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The boy jumped and gave Todoroki a bewildered look.

"Oh, uh, hi!" the boy said. "Are you...um...new to the school?"

"Yeah-I was supposed to start yesterday, but I...got sick," Todoroki said. "Can you show me to...Mr. Aizawa's class?"

"You're in Aizawa's class?" the boy asked. "You must be...Shoto Todoroki, right?"

Todoroki gave the boy a confused look. "Did you memorize people who were gone yesterday or something?!"

"No, no, nothing like that," the boy said as they started walking up the school stairs. "It's just...we're in the same class, and you were the only one gone…"

"Oh," Todoroki said. "So, then, what's your name?" _Just continue the conversation like normal, you're almost home free…_

"I'm Izuku Midoriya-most people call me Deku, though," the boy said, shaking Todoroki's hand.

"Nice to meet you...Midoriya," Todoroki said stiffly.

Midoriya smiled. "Do you have your locker combination? Yours is probably close to mine since I have some empty lockers near mine in general…"

"Sweet-and yeah, I do know what my combination is," Todoroki said as they entered the school-_yes! Finally!_

"Great!" Midoriya said. "Well-"

"Midoriya!"

"Deku!"

They both turned around to see a blue haired tall boy and a short-ish brown-haired girl walking towards them.

"Oh, hey, Iida, Uraraka," Midoriya said as the two reached them, then he gestured towards Todoroki. "This is Todoroki."

"I see," the blue-haired boy said, then reached his hand towards Todoroki. "I am Tenya Iida, and I have an open seat right next to me in the front row-if you would like to sit by me during class, that might be the most optimal solution."

"And I'm Ochako Uraraka," the girl said. "I sit in the second row next to Deku-I hope that we can become great friends!"

"Yeah," Todoroki said. "Thanks."

"Now, we should head to class-we do not want to be late!" Iida said.

Midoriya giggled. "Iida, class doesn't start for another thirty minutes."

"It doesn't?" Todoroki asked, confused. "I thought class started around 8."

"Most students are here by 8, but class starts around 8:30," Midoriya told him. "Let me guess, it worked differently at your other school?"

"Um...I was homeschooled," Todoroki admitted.

"Really?!" Iida asked. "So have you never been in an actual school environment before?!"

"No…" Todoroki said.

"Then we must show you around the school-but classes, and being to class early-" Iida started.

"I can show him around," Midoriya said. "Um...make sure Ojiro's alright for me. And that you-know-who's sitting in the back of class-and that Midnight knows that-"

"We get it-trust me, we'll make sure everything's said and done," Uraraka said, then the two walked back to the classroom.

"Um...what just happened?" Todoroki asked.

Midoriya looked at him. "Oh, it'll probably be mentioned in homeroom today-otherwise I'll tell you when Aizawa falls asleep."

"When he _what_?" Todoroki asked, clearly surprised.

"You'll see what I mean," Midoriya said, then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the locker area.

**Twenty minutes later…**

Todoroki and Deku walked into the classroom, having already been around the entire school. There weren't that many students-but Ojiro and Mineta were arguing over who could sit next to Hakagure-said person was sitting at her desk, and Deku had a feeling that she was glaring at Mineta angrily.

"Hey, hey!" Deku said, walking forward and getting between the two. "What's going on?"

"I wanna sit up front!" Mineta said. "I can't see in the back!"

"You can see just fine-you just wanna sit next to Hakagure!" Ojiro snapped.

"What, you gonna become a monster again over it?" Mineta retorted.

"Hey, hey, be quiet, Mineta," Deku said, turning to face the grape boy. "You know that you've sat in the back for forever and haven't had a problem with it before."

"But I'm the shortest in the class-sitting in the back isn't fair!" Mineta said.

"Then why didn't you ask if you could sit next to Iida?" Deku asked, gesturing at the still-empty seat next to Iida, who stood up and nodded.

"That would be the best solution!" Iida said. "That way, everyone can keep their spots...but Todoroki, would you mind sitting in the back…?"

They all looked at Todoroki, who froze up.

"If you need me to sit in the back, that's fine," Deku said. "I don't mind sitting next to Aoyama." In reality, they were actually pretty good friends since Aoyama was functionally quirkless-but Aizawa had still caught him using his quirk at one point.

"But-" Mineta started to protest.

"If you don't think that's alright, then I think that if you talk to _Aizawa_, he can probably come up with something," Deku said innocently-everyone in the class was aware that Aizawa hated Mineta with a burning passion-the only reason he hadn't expelled him was because Mineta was, unfortunately, not that dumb...and Nezu had decided that Mineta's parents were pretty valuable sponsors of the school. (Even though he was a damn pervert that all the girls had, at least one time, made a formal complaint about him-Nezu was apparently trying to contact his parents about the whole thing, but they were "too busy" to ever answer...go figure.)

Mineta squeaked. "I-I'm fine sitting next to Iida!"

"Great!" Deku said, then looked at Todoroki. "You fine sitting next to Uraraka, then…?"

"I can sit in the back, if you want…I don't really care," Todoroki said.

"I don't really care either way...but sometimes, Aoyama can be a bit extra for some people," Deku said.

'You can sit by me, Todoroki," Uraraka said, patting the seat next to her.

'Alright, then I'll sit by Aoyama-it's settled!" Deku said.

And, speak of the devil, that's the moment that Aoyama walked through the door.

"Is someone talking about mou?" Aoyama asked. **(I **_**could**_ **go and find random translations to make him sound more French, but they're in France, so honestly...yeah.)**

"Yep!" Deku said, turning and smiling at him. "Mineta's moving to sit by Iida, Todoroki's sitting next to Uraraka, and I'm sitting next to you!"

"Fantastic!" Aoyama said, then looked at Todoroki. "You must be Shoto Todoroki, I assume?"

"Yeah…" Todoroki said slowly.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Aoyama said. "My name's Yugo Aoyama, the most _fabulous_ in this class!" He looked Todoroki up and down, then gasped. "Do my eyes deceive me? You...you are a model for the Endeavour Fashion Company, correct?"

"Um...I'm his son," Todoroki said, then waited for people to instantly hate him because of his money...or try to be friends with him because of it.

_Maybe school was a bad idea why did I come this is going to be so bad-_

"Oh, cool," Deku said.

Todoroki gave everyone a surprised look-none of them really reacted to it. "I honestly thought you guys would freak out about it."

"Oh, nobody really cares-hope you don't mind," Hakagure said.

"Yeah, some of us are the relatives of some pretty famous people-like Iida is," Uraraka said, leaning over Iida's seat. He gave her an annoyed look.

"These desks are not for-" Iida started.

"His older brother is Ingenium," Deku told Todoroki. "Rumor has it that Hakagure's parents are spies-and I personally think she's related to the first person with a quirk, but that's another story."

"Don't forget about you-your mom is the best baker in all of Paris!" Hakagure said.

"Right," Deku said, then snapped his fingers. "Oh, right!" Out of his satchel-thing-no it wasn't a purse, it was like a backpack, and he was allowed to have it in class, but the lockers were for coats, umbrellas, extra supplies, and stuff like that-he pulled out a large box full of cookies-how did it fit in there? Nobody knew. "I baked cookies for everyone today-it wasn't my mom, but I don't think that I'm that bad at cooking."

"Cookies!" Uraraka and Hakagure said at the same time, instantly getting up and walking over, each grabbing a cookie.

"There's enough for everyone to have two-even Mr. Aizawa," Deku said.

"Thank you, Midoriya," Iida said, grabbing four cookies and handing two to Mineta.

"Um...thanks," Todoroki said, grabbing two and eating one…

...and he instantly got a shocked look on his face.

"Um...they aren't bad, are they?" Deku asked, interpreting his face as disgust.

"Are you sure these aren't professionally made?" Todoroki asked.

"Deku would tell us if his mom made them," Ojiro said, taking two, then he bit his lip. "Um...hey, Deku, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Deku shrugged. "Sure-but one second." He set the cookies on Mr. Aizawa's desk. "Iida, make sure everyone knows they can have two." With that, the two exited the classroom and went to the boy's bathroom-nobody went in there before school, so it was a perfect place to talk.

Deku turned to Ojiro. "So, what's up?"

"Um...about yesterday," Ojiro said. "Hakagure said that I freaking _launched_ you into the next class...are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine-I took pain killers, and nothing was broken, so I'm fine," Deku said.

"But...aren't you...scared?" Ojiro asked. "That I might...do that again?"

"I watched that video Uraraka took-looked like a professional did it, honestly," Deku said. "You looked confused at the end, and I'm pretty sure you don't remember anything of it."

Ojiro thought for a few seconds, then shook his head. "The only thing I remember is hearing a voice say, 'Hello, Strong Tail, I am Hawkmoth.' Next thing I knew, there were these two...heroes? Vigilantes? Whatever they were."

"Interesting…" Deku mumbled. **(Here we go.)** "So this is the work of someone named Hawkmoth-my guess is that he has a mind-controlling quirk, but for some reason, he's using it for evil-if he decided to become a superhero, he'd be able to save hostages in any given situation, but he lives in Paris, so there aren't heroes here-and even still, people discriminate against quirks, as stupid as the notion is-I've seen someone complain online about someone with a brainwashing quirk-some people think of stuff like that as villain-like, which actually causes people with amazingly powerful quirks to turn to villiany because nobody believes in them-it's sad, really-wait, where was I-so this Hawkmoth must be trying to get revenge on the city of Paris, but his quirk isn't offensive, so he has to settle for controlling others and making them monster-like, and just in case someone tried to track him, he makes them forget everything at the end-pretty smart move, actually-"

"Woah, woah, please slow down," Ojiro said, more than slightly terrified of the green-haired boy standing in front of him-had he even breathed while saying that?! (**A/N: I tried to say all that at Deku's mumbling speed, and sometimes, it seems like he doesn't breath-I had to stop three times to breath. I'm more than slightly terrified of this boy myself just for the mumble storms he does.)**

"Oh, sorry," Deku said. "Basically, he-I'm going to assume their gender for a second-"

"It sounded like a guy, don't worry," Ojiro said.

"Right, thanks," Deku said. "So he probably has a mind control quirk. He could've been an amazing hero because of it, but we live in Paris without heroes, and that's sometimes considered a villain-like quirk, so he probably got bullied, so he's taking revenge on the city of Paris because of it."

"Huh," Ojiro said. "Should we report this to the police…?"

"They've probably already figured out plenty-and I bet that they talked to you after the whole thing," Deku said.

"They did," Ojiro said.

"Great!" Deku said. "Now, we should probably get back to class."

"But are you sure that you're fine?" Ojiro asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Deku said. "Now, let's get back to class before we're later than Aizawa."

"Later than who?"

They both jumped and turned around to see none other than their homeroom teacher standing there.

"M-Mr. Aizawa!" they both said in unison.

"I suggest you both get to class-it's too early for this," Aizawa said.

"R-Right," Deku said. "S-Sorry, Mr. Aizawa." The two practically _ran_ out of the bathroom and to class to see more people there, eating cookies-nobody really looked at them, though, as they both went to their respective seats.

A few more people walked into class and grabbed two cookies-Iida had made a sign telling people that they could only have two-and before long, the bell rang…

...and Mr. Aizawa walked in just _seconds_ before the bell.

Everyone-save Todoroki-instantly sat up straighter and leaned back, surprised-Mr. Aizawa was never on time! What was this?!

"Alright, class, good morning," Aizawa said, then grabbed two cookies and quickly ate them, giving the box an odd look-there were four left. He shrugged, then closed the box, walked over to Deku, and handed it to him. "There are extras, I guess."

"Thanks," Deku said, putting the box into his satchel as Aizawa walked back up to the front of the room and turned to address everyone.

"Today during homeroom, Principal Nezu came to address the whole class," Aizawa said, then turned to the door as Nezu walked in.

"That's right, it's me, Nezu!" the...principal said, raising a hand, sounding gleeful. "The one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly...I'm the principal!" He looked over the twenty students, gaze lingering on Todoroki and Deku for a few extra seconds, but nobody noticed, then he smiled. "Regarding the recent attack yesterday, I was already informed that Ojiro remembered none of it, although I plan on asking you a few more questions about it later, so please stop by my office after school so I can talk to you. Other than that, as you can tell, we've already repaired the wall-speaking of, Midoriya, I would like to talk to you as well, so stop by my office...during lunch, if you would. If anyone has something to say about the attack, please let me know-but I would also like anyone to come forward with any information about the two new vigilantes-we know they exist, and a few facts here or there, but other than that, we are unfortunately rather clueless-any information will be helpful."

_Oh no, he's trying to get me and my partner turned into the police,_ Deku thought, but kept a straight face.

"Other than that, please continue your regularly scheduled homeroom," Nezu said, then walked out of the classroom, heading to the next class.

Aizawa sighed. "If anyone needs me, I'm going to sleep." With that, he crawled into his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Uraraka instantly stood up and walked over to Deku's desk. Iida did the same after a few seconds, and Todoroki did a few seconds later, nobody paying attention to Mineta. **(Dun dun dun, can we please move along and get this guy expelled?) (Oops, foreshadowing, if you couldn't tell, I don't like this guy. I want to get rid of him and bring in the Good Purple Boy.)**

"Can I continue that story, Deku?" Uraraka asked.

"Story?" Todoroki asked.

"Oh, I write books," Deku said, taking out a few, handing Uraraka the one she had been reading, then a different one to Todoroki. "I want to be a famous author someday." **(I don't want him to want to have the same job as Endeavour because I can't really see Deku as a designer.)**

"Oh," Todoroki said, taking the notebook as Deku grabbed his hero design one, opening to a new page to design Todoroki's character…

...and Yayorozu yelled, "Get off me!"

Everyone instantly turned their heads to see Mineta...take a wild guess. Jirou looked _pissed_ as she slapped Mineta away, and Yayorozu just looked shocked as Aizawa, looking angry, got up, glaring over, his quirk activating.

"Aizawa's pissed enough to use his quirk," Deku muttered, but nobody paid any attention to him.

"_What _is going on?" Aizawa hissed **(like a cat, I'm not sorry)**.

"Mineta-" Yayorozu started.

"I was just going to ask for your help with some homework," Mineta said.

"Yeah, right-past reports state otherwise," Aizawa said. "Mineta, go to the principal's office _right now_."

"But-" Mineta started.

"Now!" Aizawa snapped.

Mineta looked annoyed, then stormed out of the classroom.

Everyone stared in silence for a minute, then a few people asked Yayorozu if she was alright. Aizawa went back to sleeping, and Todoroki had an absolute WTF look on his face.

"Mineta does that a bit too often-the only reason he hasn't been expelled yet it because his parents sponsor the school," Deku told Todoroki.

"What. The. Heck," Todoroki muttered.

"Yeah, his presence is less than appreciated," Iida said.

"I've only been here for one day and I already don't like him," Uraraka said.

"Nobody really does," Aoyama chimed in. "Well, at least, none of the girls, and most of the boys in class are already sick of hearing him talk about the chest sizes of the girls."

Uraraka and Todoroki made a face as Iida and Deku rolled their eyes.

"I think the entire situation is disgusting," Deku said. "I mean, why do people care about stuff like that, anyway? I don't."

"That's because you're a gay disaster," Iida said.

"You are?" Uraraka and Todoroki asked at the same time.

Deku looked at them and nodded. "Oh, right, I forgot to tell you guys." He chuckled nervously. "Most people know, so I forgot that new people don't."

"I think it's brave of you to have come out, then," Uraraka said.

Deku shrugged. "Well, it is what it is-want to talk about something else?"

"Sure," Asui butted into the conversation, her and Ashido turning around. "This conversation is too awkward."

"Agreed," Aoyama said. "So how about we talk about mou?"

They all laughed…

...unaware of the danger of what was about to happen. **(Dun dun dun)**

**Meanwhile**…

Mineta grumbled to himself as he walked to the principal's door...but he didn't knock. He didn't even touch the door. Instead, he just stood there.

_It's not fair,_ Mineta thought. _I mean, it's not like I'm doing something _wrong_. They're girls, they can handle it._ _**(**_**I literally cringed as I wrote that line.)**

**Meanwhile…**

You already know the drill. Window opens, "fly free, my little akuma, and evilize him!" and the butterfly flew away, heading towards its target.

**Back to the perv.**

Mineta took a deep breath, then reached up to knock on the door…

...just as a purple butterfly came out of _nowhere_ and landed on one of Mineta's sticky balls.

The purple-mask thing appeared around Mineta's eyes.

"Girl-lover, I am Hawkmoth," Hawkmoth said. "I'm giving you the power to put people into a trance, but in exchange, I would like the Ladybug Earrings and the Chat Ring...as well as for you to help me make my...grand entrance."

"As you wish, Hawkmoth," Girl-lover said. **(seriously don't like this guy!) (don't blame the clearly-biased writer. :))** With that, the purple-mist stuff absorbed him, causing him to become taller, his hair to look different...and for him to look stronger.

"_Nobody_ will ever stand in my way _again_," Girl-lover said, then turned around and began to make his way back to the classroom.

**Aaaaannddd, that's it for this chapter! What did you think?**

**I'm pretty sure that's my longest chapter yet? But I don't feel like looking up how many words at the moment, so...yeah.**

**I'll probably update before **_**too**_ **long, but you all probably already know that's not true-and I'm also collabing with my friends to do something a bit different-I'm not saying what-but that's going to take up my time for a while, too.**

**Until next time, though!**

**Lunetheart out.**


End file.
